xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dimensional consciousness/432Hz chakras and the universe
432 and chakras The Chakras are tuned to A=432Hz and Doremifasolati like the universe *Crown chakra= 216Hz, 432Hz or 864Hz *3rd eye= 144Hz, 288Hz or 576Hz *Throat= 192Hz, 384Hz or 768Hz *Heart= 128Hz, 256Hz or 512Hz *Solar plexus= 182Hz, 364Hz or 728Hz *Sacral= 303Hz, 606Hz or 1212Hz *Root=228Hz, 456Hz or 912Hz Doremifasolati Doremifasolati is the frequencies of the chakras Doremifasolati encoded in the fingerprint of god/enneagram and is the shape of DNA DNA 432Hz activates the DNA and heals it. playing and listening to music that has been tuned to 432Hz would make your body, and the organic world which surrounds it, resonate in a natural way. Listening to 432Hz music resonates inside your body, releases emotional blockages, and expands consciousness. 432Hz music allows you to tune into the knowledge of the universe around us in a more intuitive way. Earth and 8Hz The Earth vibrates at 8Hz(7.83Hz) due to lightning discharges and this is called the Schumann resonance. The human scale resonates at 33 harmonics or 32 overtones above this frequency. This is the range where our ears hear and where we make music. It is said that 8Hz is the fundamental “beat” of the planet. The heartbeat of the Earth is better known as Schumann resonance and is named after physicist Winfried Otto Schumann, who documented it mathematically in 1952. Schumann resonance is a global electromagnetic resonance, which has its origin in electrical discharges of lightning within the cavity existing between the Earth’s surface and the ionosphere. This cavity resonates with electromagnetic waves in the extremely low frequencies of approximately 7.83Hz – 8Hz. The “ordinary” thought waves created by the human brain range from 14Hz to 40Hz. This range only includes certain types of dendrites belonging to brain cells, predominantly within the left (the more rational) hemisphere of the brain, which is the center of activity. If the two hemispheres of our brain are synchronized with each other at 8Hz, they work more harmoniously and with a maximum flow of information. In other words, the frequency of 8Hz seems to be the key to the full and sovereign activation potential of our brain. 8Hz is also the frequency of the double helix in DNA replication. Melatonin and Pinoline work on the DNA, inducing an 8Hz signal to enable mitosis and DNA replication. 8Hz and 432Hz On the musical scale where A has a frequency of 440Hz, the note C is at about 261.656 Hz. On the other hand, if we take 8Hz as our starting point and work upwards by five octaves (i.e. by the seven notes in the scale five times), we reach a frequency of 256Hz in whose scale the note A has a frequency of 432Hz. According to the harmonic principle by which any produced sound automatically resonates all the other multiples of that frequency, when we play C at 256 Hz, the C of all other octaves also begins to vibrate in “sympathy” and so, naturally, the frequency of 8Hz is also sounded. This is why (together with many other mathematical reasons) the musical pitch tuned to 432 oscillations per second is known as the “scientific tuning.” the frequency 440Hz chosen in London in 1953 as the worldwide reference frequency and which all music today has been tuned to, has come to be defined as ‘disharmonic’ because it has no scientific relationship to the physical laws that govern our universe. 8×54=432 432Hz and the infinite multyvers If the infinite multyvers was a piano and each key was a dimension the frequency the piano would be tuned to is 432Hz and every 4th Octave(this is related to the 64 tetrahedron grid/Sri yantra) would be Om. All the frequencies added up is -1/12(-0.08333) which is the infinite fractal fruit of life which is based off 432Hz=KRYSTAL Chakras The infinite multyverse is made out of 8 star tetrahedrons because it is a infinite tetrahedron grid and each star tetrahedron corresponds to a chakra. The 8th star tetrahedron encodes the 8th to the 12th dimensions and the 12 dimension is made out of the 12th and 13th to 15th dimensions Category:Blog posts Category:Sacred geometry Blog